The Ocean Blues
by Adora Angel
Summary: Tidus thinks over what he really wants, and how it affects the two people he cares for the most. [One Shot, Yaoi, Slight AU] R&R!


_**Authors Note: **I wrote this one a long time, it was posted as a blog in my myspace - and I got a lot of good reviews for it. I wanted to try something different and I'm a big Yaoi fan - oh yes, I am. I don't see a lot of Tidus Yaoi around here so I decided to post one - it's EXTREMELY short and very little Yaoi action. But I wanted to post it. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Final Fantasy X or X-2 - I wouldn't be here if I did_

_

* * *

__Imagine a world of lost broken dreams... _

She seemed lost, in her world of daydreams as her fingers pressed into the ivory keys of the piano, playing a melody that sounded so familiar to me; she hummed it almost all the time and it was something that bothered me almost every single time she did hum it. But when Yuna played the song, it wasn't the same soft soothing way in which she hummed - no, it was slow and somewhat sad. She was just playing a song on the piano - there were no words, no bass, no extra beats, just the sounds from the piano. But it's from the piano that you know what a sad song is, a happy one, a angry one, or one just made for the hell of it from the way it's played; this one was sad.

I stood in that doorway, watching as her fingers play all the keys to make the song perfect. Through the frail pieces of blonde hair that covered over my bright ocean blue eyes, I could still see her - her chocolate brown hair swaying a bit from the small movements she made to hit the correct notes. I knew her eyes were concentrating on her fingers and nothing else, she probably didn't hear me as my footsteps stopped to watch her play this song, the song I hated to hear her hum when we were together - but now that she knew, I didn't think she would play this song, playing it the way she did.

What have I done?

I stepped forward, my sneaker sinking into the soft, plush creme carpet as I made my way over to the ivory piano and Yuna. There might have been a time where I think I might have loved Yuna... that is until that day, the day of that kiss, then I knew I might have never liked girls in the first place.

_"Does it matter if I was a guy or a girl? It's how you feel, not what you're supposed to like Tidus."_

I stood behind her, looking at her fingernails that were painted a soft pink, the silver ring on her left index finger, a silver charm bracelet with ballerina shoes, flowers, and ribbons dangling from it on her right wrist. Her hair was half up, a simple black clip holding up the rest, and a single piece of chocolate hair framed her porcelain face. Her face, last time I saw her face like was when we broke up - almost nine months ago - she was... sad. Broken. Heart broken? But she - she left me! She told me it wasn't going to work! The fake tears that fell down her cheeks, the sniffing, the soft sob - what right does she have to be sad?! We broke up - she left me nine months ago!

Then a month - a month! - after we were over she was with _him_, Seymour. The year and a half we were together, the time I thought I loved her, was wasted and in less then a month another boy had their arms around her. It was like I was never there.

"Yuna," I said softly. Her fingers suddenly stopped playing the keys, but were pressed down into the ones she had just played.

She stared down at the keys for a while, and for the first time since I came into the house it was silent. No music, no talking, no one walking - just silence and the soft wisp of every breath we took. Suddenly, she moved her fingers from the keys and set them on her lap, turning her head slightly and looked up at me with her bright bi-colored eyes - left eye green and right eye blue. She moved over on the bench, patting the empty space she made and allowed me to sit next to her.

_Even after what she saw, she's still willing to talk._

"Why are you here?" She asked softly, her voice smooth and tender.

"I wanted to check on you," I replied. "You did kind of run out, and Gip-"

"Gippal? What does he care?"

"Hey, that's not cool Yuna, and you know it. He's good person once you get past his smart ass and cockiness shell." I snapped. It was true; after all I thought Gippal was a smuck when I first met him.

"He took you from me."

"We were never together."

"We were once before."

"Then you left me for Seymour."

Once again, silence. I looked around the room and all the colored glass decorations that were placed around the room. Yuna sighed, her soft hand touching mine and soon our fingers were laced with one another. I looked down at the hand she took into hers, looking at the image before me.

Her hand was small, Gippal's hand was slightly bigger then mine. Her hand was smooth, Gippal's hand were slightly rough from all the automobiles (more like his fucking motorcycle) that he toyed with on his free time. Her nails were long, manicured and painted, Gippal's were short - mostly bitten to where the tips of his finger gushed over the nail.

I figured out what was wrong with this picture, Yuna wasn't Gippal. While she was running around with her little toy Seymour, I was sulking on my own and soon facing the cold hard truth - my pretty boy ass was gay. Gay, gay, gay. A fruitcake, a fag, a bitch - all those nasty things people came up with to call a gay little high school boy whose blonde shaggy hair always got in the way of his ocean blue eyes. Whose skin was tanned from the time he spent in the sun, whose muscles were firm from all the surfing he did.

"There's nothing left for us Yuna," I said, breaking the silence and her hope for a future for us once and for all. "I'm not - I'm not good enough for you, I don't believe I ever was."

With that a soft sob left her lips, her hand tightening in mine and yet I didn't tighten my hand back, I didn't console her the way she wanted me to. She didn't pick me up when she made me fall; I don't think I have the strength to pick her up in her falling.

"I'm sorry," I stated. Not knowing why I was sorry, but things had to be this way. If we were meant to be she would have came back a long time ago, when I wanted her to come back, when I was more then willing to take her back.

But now, I was over her. I grew up, I learned that you couldn't stick with something that didn't want you, to grow from it, learn from it, and move on. Gippal was there now, that's all I needed - he's all I want.

"Tidus," she said, her soft voice now cracking as tears raced down her now slightly red cheeks. "I'm sorry, for everything I've done. You're happy, I should except that - even if it is with another boy."

This time I did tighten my hand with hers, soon moving my hand away from hers and wrapping my arm around her shoulder, bringing her shaking body towards mine and hugged her softly.

And we sat there, on the bench of the ivory piano as she cried into my chest, wetting my shirt, and clutching to the light sweater I wore. I pressed my cheek on the top of her head as a noise was made from the back of my throat, coming out softly but loud enough for Yuna to hear. I could feel her smile against my chest as I kept humming...

Humming the very song I hated whenever she hummed it, the very song she was playing when I first walked into her house - the very song I hummed when I was trying to calm Gippal down that night.

I hummed Yuna's song. Until I realized, it wasn't really her song - it was mine.

* * *

The sad part of it all, was that I left Yuna in that house with broken false hope. I walked from her home to the one I was supposed to be in a long time ago - and I took my time as I took in all the new information that was going through my mind. Yuna, Gippal, Seymour - myself, and I was humming that god damn song while I walking too! I ran a hand through my blonde hair, walking up the porch of the house I meant to be in, knocking on it and from behind I heard heavy footsteps and someone yelling.

Here it comes...

"Where the _hell _have you been Tidus?!" Gippal yelled as he grabbed me by my sweater, yanking me into the house and slammed the door behind him. "You could have called you know! I was worried sick Seymour got his hands on you and beat the shit out of you!"

"Hi to you too Gippal," I replied as Gippal's green swirling eye was burning into me. "Take the damn thing off, I hate that, why the hell do you where it?"

I yanked the eyepatch off, seeing his entire beautiful face and smiled, "There that's better."

"Well, where were you?"

"Does it matter? I'm here ain't I?" I asked slyly and smirked at my lovely boyfriend. Gippal simply rolled his eyes, placing his lips on mine and we shared a sloppy, wet kiss.

"Tidus, you never change."

"Don't plan on changing either."

Gippal smiled, throwing his arm over my shoulder and babbled about something to do with his bike - this is where I simply rolled my eyes and started to hum that song. "Where'd you learn that song?"

"I've always known it, just never hummed it before." I replied.

"Well... keep humming it, I like it."


End file.
